television_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusioned
Fusioned 'is the Pilot episode of Central Tokyo. Plot ''The opening starts with a teenager walking home from school. He looks around to be the age of 16, with blonde hair and white eyes. '''???:... The teenager reaches a house with a mailbox saying: "Jaeger's Mail". The teenager unlocks the door and turns on the lights. He puts his bag on the floor and heads towards the shower. '' ''SCENE END The teenager is seen watching television, while eating a chocolate bar. He gets a call, in which he answers. ???: 'Yo, Ragna! '''Ragna: '''Hey Ryuu, so what's the problem this time? '''Ryuu: '''Just wanted to warn you, that the "Ghouls" are hunting in the area you live in. '''Ragna: '''I'll be careful, Ryuu. '''Ryuu: '''That's great, anyways got to do some work, see you tomorrow at school! ''Ragna hangs up the phone and lies on the couch. Just suddenly, Ragna hears a rustling outside his house. '' '''Ragna: '''Must be a wild animal... ''However, Ragna then heard a scratch which hurt his ear. Ragna appears shocked then realises what his friend had said and suddenly grabs the phone to call 999. However, the phone is hit away and as he looks to his right makes him tremble. 'Ragna: '''H-how did you get in without smashing anything? '''Ghoul: '... The ghoul charges at Ragna, which he is able to dodge. The ghoul crashes into the bathroom door, which hurts it. The ghoul then screams at Ragna and charges at it. Ragna closes his eyes but then...notices a blinding light. '' '''Ragna: '''W-what? ''The ghoul then merges with Ragna, becoming one. The door then bangs open, and all the police point their guns at Ragna. 'Police: '''We won't hesitate to shoot you ghoul! '''Ragna: '''B-but I'm not a-Argh! ''The police fire at Ragna, which made Ragna get shot at the shoulder. Ragna then goes forward and pushes the policemen out of the door, breaking their backs as they cough out blood. He looked back and just ran away, with a single tear in his eye. ''SCENE END'' Ragna is walking around the streets when he bumps into a girl, who falls. '' '''Ragna: '''I-I'm sorry and...aren't you my neighbour? What are you doing out far away? '???: 'Name's Ashley. I could also ask the same thing. '''Ragna: '''Sorry it's just... ''Ragna notices the bit of blood from her mouth and just widens his eyes in fear. '' '''Ashley: '''Guess I have no choice, sorry Ragna. ''Ashley grabs Ragna by the neck and throws him to the side. Ragna gets up and starts to run away. However, Ashley appears in front of him, with her "ghoul eye" being shown. She kicks him in the stomach and launches him away. Ashley then sniffs Ragna and looks surprised. 'Ashley: '''You don't smell like either human or a ghoul, you have a scent of both. '''Ragna: '''Well, I guess I can explain it to you? '''Ashley: '''Well, you do have the scent of a ghoul, so I can trust you for now. ''Ragna explains everything that happened. '''Ashley: '''Well...you live the life of a ghoul. Come on, I can bring you to the where I live. '''Ragna: '''Guess it's the only option I have... ''EPISODE END'' Main Events *Ragna and '''Ashley makes their first appearances. *'''Ragna '''gets merged with a ghoul.